


Way Down We Go

by Lord_Lylin



Series: I'phel Nunh: A Void Mage lost in Time [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Lylin/pseuds/Lord_Lylin
Summary: To often than not, once you find a safe harbor your edges tend to dull. You forget important things, and before you realize you're dancing with a disaster you never saw coming.





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> A very short tidbit some endgame Stormblood spoilers. (I think?) I may add more to this after ShadowBringers come out.

Once again it came. Raging, ripping, crushing, as if my very soul is being torn asunder. But from the outside nothing can be seen. It’s just a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. Since being so rudely dragged from the aether by Vala in her quest to save her friend, severe headaches weren’t uncommon. I’d simply written if off as Hydaelyn’s cruel reminder that I didn’t belong here,  _ in this time. _ My body slowly changing had numbed the pain, a small blessing in this cursed reality. 

Yet the one at the meeting was different. Despite my reluctance I’d been seated between Y’shtola and Vala. Though we’d neglected to tell anyone else, both Y’shtola and myself were aware that a connection had been formed between us that day. To put it simply, I was basically a magical conduit that she could draw massive amounts of aether thought. It wasn’t a free thing though, everytime she channeled wantonly my body suffered. The excess magic beginning to turn my insides to crystal.  

Luckily we both realized this problem and though trial and error discovered that just putting enough distance between us cut the connection. Abet only temporarily. Maybe I’d grown too comfortable in the company of my new found family, but I let my guard down. And by the time I realized what was going on, it was too late.

The onslaught at the meeting was only the first. I sensed a familiarity in it that I couldn’t quite place. So against my better judgment I choose to follow Vala and Y’shtola when they went to speak with Urianger about his similar experience. 

It wasn’t til the second one hit and brought me to my knees that the familiarity gave way to realization, before quickly descending into horror. The  _ Calling  _ was stronger this time. Through the connection I could feel Y’shtola losing ground. And like a fool I reached out to pull her back. Instead of steeling my own defences like I’d been taught to do so long ago, I acted on impulse. So instead of helping I was dragged down at well…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
